Anita's Birthday Gift
by agentmatt
Summary: Anita gets a special birthday gift V
1. Chapter 1

Anita's Birthday Gift

It was just one day before Anita's birthday, about 2 months after victor had saved her life. Anita couldn't stop thinking about how victor pushed her out of the way of that car, and spent a couple of weeks in the U.Z.Z. infirmary in a coma. What she was really thinking about the most was how Victor made his grand return by stopping T.H.E.M. Then telling her that he loved her, but she didn't know whether after all they had been through during that time if he was just in the moment or if he really meant that he loves her. This ran through her mind because she really meant it when she told him she loved him back. Could the kiss they had shared been fake and not real even after it felt real to Anita. It was now time for her to go home. Just like always they said "Ill see you tomorrow" as they both went home for the night. Anita got off her sky bike at her house when a fancy envelope fell off her sky bike. She went inside her house opened the envelope. Inside the envelope was an invitation to a fancy and expensive restaurant, by the invitation was a note that read:

_Dear Anita Knight I invite you to a romantic dinner for your birthday at this fancy restaurant. A limousine will be at your house at 7pm tomorrow to pick you up. In this restaurant I got us a fancy room for just the two of us. _

_Your one true love._

There was no signature, no name. Anita thought who could this be. Anita went to bed thinking about how to avoid getting romantic with another guy when she loved Victor. The next day came. It was Anita's birthday. Anita herd a knock on her door. It was victor . He bought her expensive perfume and a free massage coupon, because he knew how Anita liked getting massage when she has days off. She thanked him. They hugged and flew to work together on their sky bikes. Anita got many gifts from all of U.Z.Z. Professor Professor got her a speed boost battery for her sky bike, special agent ray got her a birthday card with money in it, changed daily gave her the day off. So Anita went home. She put on a dress and did her hair to get prepared for her romantic dinner that night. The limo arrived at 7pm sharp. Anita got in the limo and thought about Victor and how she had second thoughts about even going to the dinner. She was thinking about having the limo driver take her back home, but she decided not to because who ever set up this dinner must have paid a lot for this limo and the private room. The limo arrived at the restaurant. She told the waiter her name and he shoed her to her private room. She waited a few minutes when she heard someone at the door of the private restaurant room. She watched at the door began to open. She was about to find out who invited her for the romantic dinner. As the door knob turned. She got nervous. When the door opened.

To Be Continued. In Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To Anita's surprise it was Victor. Victor was wearing a tux, along with a suit. Anita thought to herself "He looks so handsome". Victor saw Anita's dress and hair and thought "She looks so beautiful". Anita was so relieved to see this mystery person was victor all along. "Happy birthday Anita" said Victor. "everything is romantic" said Anita smiling at Victor. "I'm glad you like it" said Victor. "You look really good tonight" said Victor smiling back at Anita. "You look really good to" said Anita. They drank a little wine, and shared a smoked fish with 10 other side dishes. After dinner Victor and Anita Relaxed in the limo. Victor pushed a button a curtain came down revealing a large plasma screen. Victor played a romantic movie. Anita rested her head on Victor's shoulder. She was having such a good time she was hoping this night would never end. Anita felt so comfortable in Victor's arms. Victor was hoping this night would never end because before the ended he had another surprise for Anita. A big surprise. A surprise that would make every other gift she had look like little gifts in a gift bag. Victor opened a bottle of champagne. He and Anita drank the champagne with each other. Then victor began to stare into Anita's eye. Anita stared at Victor. They both smiled as they moved their faces close to each other. About a couple of seconds later Victor and Anita kissed. They smiled and kissed again as they enjoyed the whole entire night so far. Anita and Victor let go of each other after the kiss, as they did that Anita noticed something. There were a couple of scratches on Victor's arm. "What happened?" Anita said. "What happened to what?" replied Victor. "What happened to your arm?" "Oh my arm" said Victor. "I dropped a box on it at work". "You don't lift boxes at work" said Anita. "I lift boxes at my other job". "I didn't know you had a second job" Anita replied. "I had to get a second job to be able to make your birthday such a special day for you". Anita asked Victor, "Why did you work so hard to make this birthday of mine so wonderful?' "Remember when I saved your life, and I said I saved you because I love you?" asked Victor. "Yes" replied Anita. "I meant it" began Victor "I really do love you" Anita felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheek as she said to Victor " I really did mean it when I said that I love you back". Victor and Anita Smiled at each other and then had a long enjoyable kiss. It was getting late and the limo was heading toward Anita's House. Anita let Victor in her house. She was just about to kiss him goodnight when he said "I have one more gift for you". Just when she thought that this couldn't get any better victor reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a little black box. Victor said "Anita Knight, I have something to ask you". He opened the box a gold ring with some beautiful diamonds in it, got on his knees and asked, "Anita Knight, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Anita began to cry some happy tears when she said "I will". "You will?" asked Victor. "I will" repeated Anita. Victor and Anita hugged tightly. Anita thought to herself "This is the best birthday ever, I get to spend the rest of my life with Victor." Victor thought to himself "After all this time we've been partners we're finally going to get married, and now I know she really does love me the way I love her, this is a dream come true." "Does this night have to end" Anita asked her fiancé Victor. "no it doesn't" replied Victor, "how about we get the limo and celebrate our engagement." Victor called the limo company a got the limo back. Victor and Anita drank the wine and toasted to their engagement. Anita said "Victor, this has been the best birthday ever." "This has been my best day ever" said Victor. It was getting late and Victor brought Anita back home. Victor kissed Anita and was just about to walk out when Anita said "Victor". "Yes" replied Victor. "Do you have to go right now?, can you spend the night with me" asked Anita. "Yes I can" replied Victor. Anita fell asleep with her head on Victor's chest. The were with each other at last. The next was a busy day for victor and Anita because they had to call all their friends such as special agent Ray, Professor Professor, Changed Daily (whose new name that day was rickety wickity woo), and their families and let them know about their engagement. They also had to start planning that wedding. Anita Went to work. It was closing time when Victor and Anita were getting ready to go home for the night, they said goodbye for the night to special agent Ray, Professor Professor, and Changed Daily. Victor and Anita were out in the parking lot getting on their sky bikes when a voice said Anita. They both turned around to see who it was. Victor and Anita saw him. Victor's stomach started to hurt. Anita started to feel her nerves tighten when she saw who it was. Victor could only think about how this guy could ruin his engagement with Anita. This wasn't an ordinary guy. This was a guy who also loved Anita, this was a guy Anita had once had a crush on. This guy would for sure try to stop Anita from marrying Victor this guys presence kept running through Victors head just knowing that his whole entire wedding might be off, and all that he and Anita went through might now be over, and would be like there was never anything between he and Anita, like it didn't mean anything at all when Victor and Anita both told each other the words I love you. This guy was ….was Alphonse.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Alphonse" said Anita. "What are you doing here?" asked Victor and Anita at the same time. "I came here to stop Anita from making a huge mistake " said Alphonse. "What mistake" asked Anita who was barely able to speak. "Agreeing to marry Victor" replied Alphonse. "But I love" began Anita as Alphonse cut her off and said "No you don't, you love a brilliant, charming artist, you love me, and I love you to". "Will you marry me" asked Alphonse. "this can't be happening" thought Victor "I love her more than life itself, and now I might lose her to Alphonse. "Before you give an answer think about how much of a childish joker and incompetent person Victor is, I mean you don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone like that when you can have a brilliant artist like me do you?" asked Alphonse. He's not began Anita when Alphonse cut off again. Yes he is now make the right choice, and choose me. Why do you have to do this Alphonse, I love Anita more than anything, in fact I love her more than life itself and now you are going to do what you can to take her away from me. Victor walked away mad and depressed at the same time. Everything was so perfect until Alphonse came along, thought Victor. Anita was depressed to. Be here tomorrow and we will celebrate our engagement said Alphonse. Anita couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened earlier that day. Anita knew that victor likes to make jokes but to her he was also really sweet and she still loves victor but somewhere in her heart she still had some feelings or one feeling for Alphonse. "What am I going to do?" thought Anita. Victor used his communicator to ask Anita about what Alphonse had said after he walked away. She told him everything Alphonse had said, and how she now has to choose between him and Alphonse. Anita kept thinking about how charming Alphonse was to her in the past, and how sweet and caring victor had been to her in the past and even how he had saved her life just a couple of months ago. Anita finally fell asleep. Her dreams were worse. She kept seeing everything that happened earlier that day when all of a sudden she saw herself walking into a room that resembled a gymnasium. Next thing she knew she was on a rope trying to balance when the rope broke and she began to fall when someone swung by on another rope caught her, she turned to see who it was who caught her, it was Victor. Alphonse was nowhere to be found, she then woke up and said I know who I really love. When Victor fell asleep all he could see was Anita and all the tender and romantic moments they had shared together. He dreamed that he and Anita had two kids together, a big house and were happy together, then Alphonse came in and threw him out into the curb, and then he watched as Anita lived happily with Alphonse when finally he woke up. He and Anita both went to work. "Maybe after work I should just go home, because Anita is probably going to choose Al.. Al" Victor was to mad to say his name "that guy" thought Victor "I should just go though, cause maybe I could talk to Anita and still get a chance with her, but she will decide who she wants to be with, even if it's that guy Alphonse I will still be there for her if she ever needs me after all I just want her to be happy." "I'm making the right decision" thought Anita, "I'll only be happy with him." Work for Victor and Anita was over for the day. Victor went outside to wait for Anita to make her decision when Anita came along. Not that much later they saw a man walking towards them it was Alphonse. Alphonse began to say "ready to celebrate our.." "Stop" shouted Anita "I am going to spend the rest of my life with the one man who has always been there for me." "The one man who has always cared for me." "This man has helped me in ways that no one else has ever helped me in." "He is very special to me." "It took to now to realize that only on man has and always will be there for me, and that truly loves me , and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with….." There was a long silence. "Victor" said Anita. "Why would you choose him?" Asked Alphonse. "Because I love him" said Anita. "You do" asked Victor. "I do" said Anita. "I love you to" said Victor to Anita as Alphonse stomped off and said "your making the wrong choice Anita." Just like a couple of days ago victor got down on his knees and asked Anita " will you marry me." Like last time he asked, she said "I do." Victor and Anita spent the night at hotel to get away from everyone just so they could just forget about everything that happened with Alphonse. That night when they fell asleep Anita laid her head on victor's chest as they both held each other. Anita thought to herself "I would never have been able to be comfortable like this with Alphonse. The next day Victor and Anita told everyone about their wedding plans, including special agent Ray, Professor Professor, Changed Daily (who's new name that day was Perky Pink Piggy) Kent B. Trusted, Lucy Woo, Victor's Mother Mildred and Ect. Anita and Victor were planning their wedding when Victor's Communicator Beeped. "Victor are you still alive?" sounded professor professor's voice. "Yes I'm still alive, what is it professor professor replied Victor. "I know this a bad time but we need you to go on the dangerous mission or the whole entire world is doomed" Victor turned to Anita and said that they are going to have to postpone the wedding, and her told why. Professor professor explained to victor about how he had to stop a strange ship from heading towards Canada. Victor got all the supplies he needed. He then kissed Anita and said goodbye as he got on his sky bike and headed out. Days later Victor saw the ship out on the coast almost towards the half way point to Canada. Victor got on his sky bike and headed towards the ship like instructed. Victor and they steering the ship began to fight. The captain of the ship ran towards victor with a sword when victor ducked causing the captain to fly out the ship and into the water, but luckily for the captain he knew how to swim, the captain was the same guy that steered the boat. Victor only saw one way of stopping the boat he had to destroy it, so he took his sky bike and set it to self destruct a few minutes later BOOOOOOOOOOOOM. Professor professor called Victor's communicator and said "Victor are you still alive?" but he got no answer. "Victor. Victor.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4 (The Final Chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Still no answer. Anita began to get worried. Professor Professor sent special agent RayAnd Kent to see what happened to Victor. When special agent Ray and Kent got there the boat Victor had to stop was sinking after what looked like an apparent explosion. All special agent Ray and Kent could do is stare in horror as it looked like no one could possibly have survived an explosion like that. Special agent Ray and Kent told Professor Professor, and Perky Pink Piggy everything they saw. Everyone was worried about Victor, especially Anita. It was just one hour before the U.Z.Z. go home when they saw guy with brown hair who looked to be in pain walked in. It was Victor. Victor fell to his knees holding his shoulder. Everyone ran over to see if he was alright. He was fine, just injured. Anita ran to Victor, grabbed him and held him tight. "Job well done victor" said professor, professor, and changed daily. Victor was escorted into the U.Z.Z. infirmary by special agent Ray. "How did you survive?" Asked Anita. "I jumped out of the ship and swam back, the only thing that motivated me to keep on going was the thought of getting married and getting to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, you." Anita felt a tear of happiness fall down her cheek as she asked victor if that was true. Victor smiled and said "yes, it is true." Victor and Anita kissed. "Why didn't you answer you communicator when Professor Professor called you?" Asked Anita. "I was trying to swim as fast as I can to get away from all the flying debris, if I answered Professor Professor the debris probably would have killed or severely injured me" said victor. "That would have bothered me" began Anita "because I can't stand seeing you hurt, and I can't live without you." "You don't have to because I'm here" said victor. They both smiled and kissed again. With in a week victor was healed. Victor and Anita continued with their plans for their the wedding. Anita went to get a dress, but she didn't know how to choose a dress. Anita knew she needed some help. She thought to herself "who can help me?" then it hit her "Lucy Woo". so she sought Lucy Woo for some help. Victor with the help of special agent Ray picked the best tuxedo and suit for his wedding. Victor wanted to look his best for Anita on their special day. Back at the wedding dress store Anita was trying on different dresses. "I don't know about this one" said Anita. "You look fine" said Lucy Woo. Anita kept trying on dresses and saying that she wasn't sure about this and that dress. This went on and on until Anita saw a beautiful dress. She tried it on. "How do I look" Anita asked Lucy Woo. "You look great" said Lucy Woo, "You really think I?…." asked Anita. "Victor is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you" said Lucy Woo. "You really think so asked Anita." "I know so" said Lucy Woo, "I see victor stare at you everyday, when you and victor were dancing at the new years ball last year Victor couldn't stop staring at you when you wore that other dress which wasn't as nice as this one." Anita purchased that beautiful dress. Victor purchased that sharp tux and suit. That night victor and Anita started to plan when and where they were going to have their wedding. Victor had a great idea for when they can have their wedding, but he wanted that to be a special surprise for Anita. So victor and Anita talked, talked, talked, and talked some more about when they should have their wedding. Victor thought to himself "now I know when we should have the wedding, but I still don't know where we should have our wedding." Victor just knew that his thought about when to have the wedding would be a great surprise for Anita but how was he going to get her to go with it, then it hit him all he needs to do is trick into putting on her dress and then he, the priest, the bridesmaids, the best man, the flower girl, the ring bearer and ect. Could pop out and they could have their wedding. A couple of months had gone by, Victor and Anita were now officially living with each other in their new house, which was quite nice. Victor had to take a loan out of the bank to afford the house but he got it. It has a long back yard, with a garden hose. The kitchen has a marble table, with a double kitchen sink, the bathroom has a bathtub and a hot tub, the living room has a leather couch with a 50 inch television, the bedroom has a 46 inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall a couple a feet away from a double sized bed, Anita fell in love with the house and felt that this really is the place for her and Victor. It was now Victor's birthday. Anita asked him "what would you like for your birthday?" "All I want for my birthday is you" victor said to Anita. She smiled and then kissed him. Anita got Victor a nice gold watch for his birthday, and then him and her went to the room for a romantic night. Another couple of months went by and Victor decided to start putting his plans together for when he and Anita get married. Victor called the rabbi and arranged for an outdoor wedding with a stage like structure with a curtain across the street from the catholic church, and then called everyone that is going to be at their wedding and said "be at the outdoor wedding area across the street from the catholic church on Anita's birthday at 11:00 am sharp, and get seated." It was finally Anita's birthday. Victor had Lucy Woo convince Anita to go with her take pictures of her in her wedding dress, and tell Anita because it was good luck. Anita was standing behind the curtain about to have her picture taken when the curtain opened. Everyone was all seated. Victor was right there in a tux and suit. Out of nowhere came the rabbi. "What are you all doing here" said a nervous Anita. "Their here for our wedding" said Victor. The rabbi came out with a book and asked Anita, "Do you Anita Knight take Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich and for poor, sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do" said Anita. "Do you Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt take Anita Knight to be your lawfully wedded wife for rich and for poor, sickness and in health until death do you part?" the rabbi asked Victor. "I do" said Victor. "And by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the rabbi. Victor put a ring on Anita's finger and then his. Victor and Anita kissed. Victor's mother Mildred began to cry tears of happiness and said my little boy is finally married. Anita went to kiss Victor when she heard a man and women call her name, she turned around to see that it was her parents they made it to her wedding, they kept telling her how happy for her they were no that she has found the man that she is going to spend the rest of her life with. "Happy birthday" said Victor, he pulled out a little box and gave it to Anita. In it was an expensive golden necklace with Anita's spelled out in Diamonds. "It's beautiful" said Anita. "This is the best birthday ever" said Anita. Everyone else dropped off all the gifts they got her for her birthday at her and Victor's new house. Now it was time for the honeymoon. Victor and Anita both wanted to go to a romantic place for their honeymoon. Anita was so happy when Victor presented to her two first class airline tickets to Paris France. Anita agreed with Victor that Paris France is be the best for their honeymoon. After the honeymoon victor finished moving all his stuff out his old house and Anita finished moving all of her stuff out of her old house, and they put all of it in their new house that had got a couple months ago. Anita sold her old house. Her and victor were now a married couple. Anita couldn't have dreamed for it to turn out any more perfect, Victor was thinking the same exact thing. Anita asked Victor "what do you want to do right now?" Victor smiled and said "I'll race you to the bed" and Anita smiled and ran upstairs to their bedroom with him. They were now happier than they had ever been. Anita asked victor "how do you think I looked in the wedding dress." Victor said "like you've always looked to me absolutely beautiful, how did I look in the suit and tux?" "The same way you have always looked to me very handsome." They both smiled and kissed as they both kept thinking about how much of a happy life they now both have. That night they both had a very, very romantic night. But just to think they still got a lot more romantic nights to come if you know what I mean.


End file.
